Eileen (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Oh, and who might you be? When did you get here? I'm Eileen. So pleased to meet you!" *"Good morning there, ___. *Yawn* I love mornings, but it takes me a long time to wake up." *"___, good morning! I love mornings no matter the weather." *"Hello there! Ooh, I get so tired right around now." *"Hello there, ___! You look well!" *"___! Hello there! All right, time to get serious about today's work!" *"Good evening, ___! I'm always starving by this time." 'Chat' *"Today is my day off! What to do, what to do? Hee hee." *"When I'm relaxing here, time just seems to slow down." *'You live in Konohana:' "I love the buildings in the village where you live, ___." At Bluebell Town Hall: *"I always feel like I'm at my grandparent's here. I feel so at peace." *"This is the village's recreation center. Take a rest with me, _____." *'Snowstorm:' "I had so much fun making snow forts when I was little. Maybe I'll go make one today! That would be pretty cool, don't you think?" *'During a typhoon:' "I just hate typhoons. They can wreck houses, you know! How can they undo my hard work like that? Nature can be such a jerk!" *'After a typhoon:' "What terrible weather we had yesterday! I do hope your house wasn't damaged. I'll help with any repairs you need. Just say the word!" *'Start a request:' "So you saw my request on the message board? Thanks a lot!" *'Finish a request:' " You were a huge help! Thanks a lot! I'll see you later. I hope you'll help me out again sometime." *'When shown the blue feather: '"Ooh, what a beautiful feather! Where can I get one like that?" Mountain Area: *"I enjoy myself so much when I come here. I can feel all my stress just fall away." *"Here we go! Mountain climbing is great exercise!" 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower:' "Oh dear, what is it? Sorry, I'm a little busy." *'Three flowers: '"I have so much fun being a carpenter. It makes me so happy to build the things I dream up." *'Four flowers:' "Oh dear. I got hungry a few hours ago, then completely forgot about it. I've really got to remember to eat something when I get the chance.. Not right now though. There's so much to do!" *'Five flowers:' "People say I'm too reckless when I work. But I hardly ever cause accidents! It just LOOKS like I'm being careless!" *'Six flowers:' "There is someone I have feelings for. He's a little odd, but he's an amazing crafstman. Hee hee hee!" *'Seven flowers:' "I'm so glad we're such good friends, ___. I hope we can always tell each other everything." 'Gifts' *'Liked:' "Ooh, this is lovely! What? It's for me? Thank you so much!" *'Neutral:' "Thank you so much! How nice of you." *'Mutliple Gifts:' "Another gift today? Sorry. That's just too many. Thanks though." Birthday Gift: *"What a treat to get such a nice birthday present! Thank you so much!" *"Oh, a birthday present? Thank you so much!" 'Festivals' *"I'm so excited about today's festival!" *"It's a festival day! I have butterflies in my stomach." Cooking Festival *'You live in Bluebell and lose:' "We lost! I"m kind of in shock!" *'You cheer for Bluebell and they lose:' "So we lost, huh? Thanks for all your support anyway." *'You cheer for Bluebell and they win:' "So we won, huh? Thanks for cheering so loudly!" *'You live in Bluebell and win:' **"I wish I could be a good cook like you. That looked amazing! **"Congratulations, ___. That was amazing!" Animal Festival Win: *"Next time, can I pet your ? Promise me!" *"Your farm is so amazing, ___. I'm sure you won due to your great farming techniques." *"Your was so cute! I just wanted to hug it!" Lose: "What a pity! I was rooting for you, too. It's really too bad." Hand Fishing Contest *"Children always love this festival. Oh, I don't mean that you're a child, ___." Win: *"Oh my, you caught so many! You're amazing!" *"Congratulations! You're amazing! You're a star!" Flower Day Festival "Ooh, how nice! ♥ Thank you so much, ___." Music Festival *"What a breath taking festival. I can't wait for next year's!" *"What a great festival. That was just beautiful." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes